a. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an inductive proximity switch, with means for providing hysteresis therein.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Proximity switches are known (see for example DE-PS No. 19 66 178), in which the switching distance is adjusted via the emitter resistor of an oscillator transistor, i.e. this emitter resistor can assume different values from device to device. However, if, for the generation of hysteresis, another constant resistor is connected in parallel with this emitter resistor, the value of the total parallel connection also changes from device to device. Thus hysteresis may be different from device to device even with a constant hysteresis resistor.